Lebeanese
by nayasWANKYYY
Summary: Basically, another romantic story between Santana & Brittany ; #wanky


Brittany S. Pierce was a pretty student that everyone wanted. She had a lot of friends but she wanted someone to love, more than a friend. brittany was doubtful about who she might love... never she thought that she might be in love with one of her closest friend, like, her best friend ? definitely, she was in love with santana lopez. her best friend since they were 8 years old. she spend her whole life with her, she was her everything.

Santana Lopez was a really scary girl, not because she was ugly or whatever but, she was the "mean" girl of west McKinley high school. The cheerleader that everyone was afraid of. She was pretty as fuck. she had not much friends but her friends were true friends and she trust on them. santana was definitely in love with her best friend brittany but, she wasn't ready to let her know. she was scared of her reaction and of the comments of the other students. But she was determined to give her some subtle signs.  
chapter 1 : so emotional *brittany's pov*

brittany was awake since 2 minutes when she heard her cellphone ring. she pick it up to see that it was her lovely best friend santana calling.

- hey san

- good morning babe !

- morning sanatana

- what are you doing ?

- oh hum, nothing, i just woke up !

- see ya in 2 bitch !

* fuck i need to dress myself !*  
- okay ! see ya !

brittany was alone at home for the week-end.

she get the piece of cloth closer to her and put it on. right after she put a shirt on, the doorbell rang. she ran to open the door. Santana gave her the biggest hug ever. and after the hug, Brittany realised that she was wearing only panties...

*shit...*  
- hum... give me 2 seconds, please...

- but you should stay that way Britt... (gives a wink)

*what does that mean ?*  
- haha !

upstairs, alone, Brittany was wondering what Santana said to her meant...

when she get back down, her friend was waiting for her...

- ready ?

- ready for what ?

- for breakfast ?

- Oh... ok then, yes i am !

the two friends went out the house and get into santana's car.

santana put the keys on contact and drove to her house. - so... how's my baby today ?

*i always like it when she call's me baby*  
- pretty fine, how about you ?

- im okay. i really needed to be with you... can I stay to your place this week-end ?  
- Yeah, of course ! are you okay ?

- Totaly !

- Allright then ! hum, i'm alone the whole week-end... hope you don't mind !

- Of course not Britt !

*Santana POV*

*she is definitly the one i want forever. i want to hold her in my arms, run my fingers through her hair, whisper: i love you, in her ear... be the one I can call: my girlfriend.*

- San ?

- w-what ? sorry ?

- what do you were thinking about ?

- n-nothing, i... nothing.

- are you shy or something ? we tells us everything ?

* i can't told her ?*  
- i was thinking about... someone...

- SANTANA ! YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS GUY BEFORE ? REALLY ? I THOUGHT YOU WERE TELLING ME EVERYTHING !

- calm down Britt, i said someone... maybe it's not a guy...

- you mean ? your in love with a girl ? i totaly deal with that, it won't change anything between us i swear to god San ! i accept you as you are and what i think about you will NEVER EVER change !

- thanks Brittany. how can you be that gentle ?

- i-i don't know. want to tell me who that person is San ?

- NO ! it would change a lot of things in your life...  
* fuck, i'm screwed*

- No it won't, I just told you !

- Let's just change subject kay ?

- If you want to...

*Brittany's P.O.V*

*i really hope that the person she was thinking about was me... San makes me feel something inside of me that no one else can make me feel.*

- So, cutie, what do you want to do this week-end ?

- i don't know just... take it easy... watching movie and relaxing stuffs...

- Sounds great !

AFTER THEIR BREAKFAST THE TWO GIRLS STOPPED RENT SOME MOVIES. WHEN THEY GET HOME, THE GIRLS PUT A MOVIE WHEN SANTANA SAW BRITTANY FALLING ASLEEP ON HER LAP.

*Santana's P.O.V*

*She's so cute when she sleeps...*  
Santana leaned herself to give Brittany a kiss on the forehead, which slightly awoke Brittany.

*fuck, she saw me*  
- i-i'm really sorry... i-i didn't wanted to wake you up... hum i-i was just, hum trying to be more comfortable...

- oh... i'm sorry. i'm going to go on the other coutch !

- No no no ! stay here im totaly fine ! i like it when your stuck here with me...

- oh, okay then !

It didn't take that long to Brittany to fall asleep again but this time, on Santana's breast... Santana stroked her hair, unconsciously, Brittany loved that, she wasn't sleeping, she was enjoying the moment she was having with the one she loves ! When the movie ended, Brittany didn't move, she wanted to see what Santana was going to do !

*i can't wake her up, she's too sweet !*  
she leaned herself a second time to kiss her forehead, Brittany didn't move.

santana decided to confess her feelings when Brittany was asleep. she said that if Brittany felt the same feelings as hers, her subcontient would help Brittany to confess her feelings too. But Brittany wasn't really sleeping.

Santana whispered at Brittany's ears: Brittany, baby, i need to tell you something... you know this morning when i was in the car with you... i was thinking about someone... This someone was you... When i'm with you I feel something that nobody else can make me feel... i feel like nothing else is around us, like if there was just you and me... i really think that im in love with you. And i really hope you love me too... Cause i don't think I could stand not being with you... whatever, i love you baby.

and she gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. And then, a little smile appeared on Brittany's face...

Chapter 2 : Love you like a love song *Brittany's P.O.V*

*ok, so, it really happened... im not sleeping, and Santana just told me she was in lve with me ? Oh gosh, i need time to relax now...*

15 minutes later Brittany moved slowly, Santana was very nervous about what she just admit to her best friend. Brittany opened her eyes and saw Santana, red as a tomato ...

- was I too heavy ?

- No, of course not ? why ?

- well, baby, you are red as a tomato...

- no ?

- mhmm...

- oh, well, it's pretty hot here so...

- mhmm...

* Santana P.O.V*

*i Think she didn't remeber anything...*

it was now 6:30pm and both of the girls we're hungry. So Santana went to Britt's kitchen and cooked dinner... after they ate, Brittany proposed to her friend to go watch another movie but this time, in her bedroom. Santana aggred. they put their tiny shorts and shirt and went to bed. When the girls watched a movie in Brittany's room they had like a usual position... Brittany was sit in her bed and Santana had her head on the right boob of Brittany, and Brittany was always flattered San's right arm. This time it was santana's turn to fall asleep. Brittany told to Santana:

Santana, i know you told me you love me earlier... and i love you too. i'm scared because the feeling your giving me, I had it before but, it wasn't that strong and it was with some guys... i'm totaly in love with you too... i'm not really good to express my feelings, but i know that your the one that I need, that I can't live without, that make me feel like i'm perfect... san, I love you.

Then Santana awoke. She looked at Brittany, confiused.

- Britt, i just had a really realistic dream...

- Oh, what was it ?

- you were teeling me that you were in love with me... i don't know why i dreamed about that... i don't want to bother you with that... im sorry...

- San ?

- yes ?

- what if it wasn't a dream ?

- what do you mean ?

- well, what if i actually love you ?

- do you love me ?

- i may.

- if your kidding it's not funny at all.

Chapter 3: Do yo wanna touch ?

Santana, i love you, but i'm scared because the feeling your giving me, I had it before but, it wasn't that strong and it was with some guys... i'm totaly in love with you too... i'm not really good to express my feelings, but i know that your the one that I need, that I can't live without, that make me feel like i'm perfect... san, I love you.

- it really seem like a d ja vu... But, i told you when you were sleeping earlier that i was in love with you... it's pretty weird that your saying this to me now... i mean... i'm waiting for this moment since, so long, that I don't even know how to react...

- Hum, actually San I wasn't sleeping...

- WHAT ?

- I'm sorry...

- SO I WAS TELLING YOU THOSE THING WHILE YOU WERE FUCKING AWAKE AND YOU...

Brittany took Santana's head is in his hands and kissed her gently and aggressively at the same time but most of all, romantically. the kiss lasted a very long time. When their heads are separated, Brittany let her head against Santana's.

- What did you think about that ? Why are you mad at me ? Did I done something wrong ?

Santana wanted more, she was mesmerized by Brittany. her breath was heavy. She grabbed Brittany's neck.

- No of course not, im sorry. Really sorry, I don't know why i get angry at you...

- well, it's okay...

Santana catch Brittany's face and kissed her aggressively. Brittany took Santana's thighs and wrapped them around her waist. The girls wanted more of each others... Brittany felt that Santana wanted to go a lot farther, Brittany felt like she had control over Santana. what pleases the blonde. Brittany layed Santana on her bed and lay herself on santana and kissed her in the neck, biting the neck, which has really liked Santana. Santana let out a little moan, that let Brittany laugh a little bit.

- woo-w-what's so funny ?

- nothing babe

Brittany make her way down to Santana's breast. Santana was looking at her like if Britt was a godess. When Brittany take off San's bra, she begin to kiss her breasts, sucking on them. Santana can't help herself... She let another moan out. Brittany felt proud of her... It was the first time she was doing this with a girl. Brittany kissed the Santana's belly. Santana really, enjoyed what Brittany was doing... like, really enjoying... when Brittany get at Santana's panties, she stoped for like 15 seconds.

- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ? WHY ARE YOU FUCKING STOPING ? im sorry... i mean... are you okay ? if you don't want to do this right now we can stop...

Brittany laugh at what Santana just said.

- Your such a... know what... nevermind.

Brittany saw that Santana was allready wet... what makes feel proud Brittany again ! Santana knew that if Brittany lick her pussy, it wouldn't be long to her to have an orgasm...

- Britt... Babe... Your not forced to do this, i mean... Whoaa britt ! If you don't want to... Arhhhh... YOUR NOT FORCED TOO ! SHIT ! WHERE DID YOU LEARN ALL THIS ? AHHHHHHH !

Brittany knew that Santana was close... So she stoped, again. Making Santana kind of angry... But San knew that if she wanted Brittany to continue she needed to be gentle to her !

- Next time, don't begin something if you have in mind to not finish it. im sorry. thank you, it was really, really, fucking really, fucking good...

on those word, Brittany continue but this time, with her fingers and tongue... Didn't take 5 minutes that Santana came...

- Britt, Oh my gosh, your so talented !

- yea, i think I saw it with your... humidity... (gives a wink)

- Not funny.

- Sorry, Thank you babe !

- mhmmm.

- now let's go to bed...

- yeah ok...

Brittany always slept on the left side of the bed when Santana was sleeping at her place. 5 minutes after they went on bed, Brittany lay herself right next to Santana. They were so close that they could make almost one person... they spent the whole night in this position...

More chapters are upcoming, stay tuned if u liked it ! :) #WANKY


End file.
